A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the visual enhancement of an audio/video presentation, and more particularly, to the synthesis and display of a surround visual field relating to the audio/visual presentation.
B. Background of the Invention
Various technological advancements in the audio/visual entertainment industry have greatly enhanced the experience of an individual viewing or listening to media content. A number of these technological advancements improved the quality of video being displayed on devices such as televisions, movie theatre systems, computers, portable video devices, and other such electronic devices. Other advancements improved the quality of audio provided to an individual during the display of media content. These advancements in audio/visual presentation technology were intended to improve the enjoyment of an individual viewing this media content.
An important ingredient in the presentation of media content is facilitating the immersion of an individual into the presentation being viewed. A media presentation is oftentimes more engaging if an individual feels a part of a scene or feels as if the content is being viewed “live”. Such a dynamic presentation tends to more effectively maintain a viewer's suspension of disbelief and thus creates a more satisfying experience.
This principle of immersion has already been significantly addressed in regards to an audio component of a media experience. Audio systems, such as Surround Sound, provide audio content to an individual from various sources within a room in order to mimic a real life experience. For example, multiple loudspeakers may be positioned in a room and connected to an audio controller. The audio controller may have a certain speaker produce sound relative to a corresponding video display and the speaker location within the room. This type of audio system is intended to simulate a sound field in which a video scene is being displayed.
Current video display technologies have not been as effective in creating an immersive experience for an individual. Although certain video technologies address immersion with varying degrees of success, current video display devices oftentimes fail to provide a full coverage of the field of view of an individual watching the device. As a result, objects or events within the individual's field of view may distract his/her viewing experience and disrupt the immersive effects of the media content.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system, apparatus and method that address the above-described limitations.